O Pedido de Malfoy
by Aline Black
Summary: Draco tinha um pedido a fazer e desejava muito que Hermione o aceitasse. (Dramione)


**Notas da história:**

_**1\. O universo de Harry Potter pertence a J.K. Rowling.**_

_**2\. Imagem de capa não me pertence, apenas as edições são minhas.**_

_**3\. História postada em outro formato no Nyah! e Spirit (contendo 4 capítulos)**_

_*****Fanfiction escrita para o Trabalho de Conclusão de Curso "O Pedido de Malfoy: Relatório do processo criativo de uma fanfiction"**_

**O pedido de Malfoy**

Eles conheceram-se em uma noite amena de setembro, era final do verão, fazia um temperatura agradável. Ambos com apenas onze anos, ele, imerso em seu egocentrismo, ela, uma jovem nascida trouxa. Ele sabia que não poderia se aproximar, ela era uma sangue-ruim, seu pai jamais aceitaria que se tornasse amigo dela, sua família tinha regras muito rígidas sobre amizades.

Durante a cerimônia do Chapéu Seletor ela foi selecionada para uma casa, ele para outra. Era um recado do destino avisando que não deveria se aproximar dela. Eram inimigos naturais. Ele tentava convencer-se, à medida que os anos passavam, que a detestava. Tentou inutilmente e quanto mais o tempo passava, mais a admirava. Ela era bonita, muito bonita, mas não era apenas isso, ela era inteligente e engraçada, brava também. Ele a achava muito linda quando estava zangada com seus amigos.

Ela carregava uma luz consigo, parecia conseguir alegrar os mais sombrios corações, era isso que ele pensava quando a via. Seu sorriso era tão brilhante, às vezes, ele se pegava pensando que queria que aquele belo sorriso fosse dirigido somente a si. Mas na atual situação em que ambos se encontravam, isso era impossível. Ele lutava de um lado e ela de outro.

Por inúmeras vezes, ele desejava que tudo fosse diferente, que mesmo contra vontade de seu pai, tivesse se aproximado dela, que, ao menos, tivesse se tornado seu amigo.

Quando fizeram dezessete anos, o mundo que conheciam estava em colapso e parte disso era culpa dele. Uma guerra estava prestes a explodir e ninguém sabia por mais quanto tempo estaria vivo.

Em uma atitude desesperada decidiu falar com ela, falar o que sentia, já não fazia diferença se o odiasse. Não sabia por quanto tempo ainda sobreviveria, só sabia que precisava revelar tudo o que sentia. A única parte boa dentro de dele era o sentimento que carregava por ela.

Mandou uma coruja até o quarto dela, com um bilhete anônimo, pedindo que fosse sozinha até a Torre de Astronomia à meia-noite. Colocou no bilhete que era um assunto do interesse dela, também deixou claro que não deveria revelar a ninguém sobre o encontro, que se ela mencionasse a alguém ele iria saber e não apareceria.

Era realmente um bilhete bem suspeito, ele sabia disso, mas contava que o lado curioso dela fosse mais forte e ela comparecesse. Ele necessitava contar o que sentia, não poderia morrer carregando esse segredo consigo.

Ele havia chegado ao local marcado muito tempo antes, decidiu vir mais cedo para poder aproveitar o silêncio, algo muito raro na sala comunal da Sonserina, ou mesmo nos dormitórios.

Faltavam cinco minutos para a meia-noite quando ouviu alguns passos. Escondeu-se nas sombras, queria ter a certeza de que ela era quem se aproximava. Aguardou alguns segundos até poder vê-la por completo, usava roupas trouxas simples, seu cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, ela estava muito bonita, banhada pela luz do luar apenas.

Ela aparentava estar insegura, segurava firmemente sua varinha na mão direita. Antes que ela pudesse falar qualquer coisa, ele apareceu diante dela.

— Está adiantada, o combinado era meia-noite em ponto. — Disse o rapaz em um tom levemente zombeteiro.

Ela assustou-se e apontou lhe a varinha, parecia com raiva.

— Malfoy, foi você que me mandou aquele bilhete? Que brincadeira de mal gosto é essa? — Ela suspirou. — Vou embora, não deveria ter vindo, maldita curiosidade.

Ela terminou a frase, mas não moveu-se, continuava com a varinha em punho.

— Só quero conversar com você, Granger, não é nenhuma brincadeira e não estou enganando você. — Ele levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição e para mostrar que não estava com sua varinha em punho.

— Não confio em você — disse ela.

— Sei que não, mas eu apenas quero conversar, não estou mentindo. Posso deixar minha varinha com você se sentir-se mais segura dessa forma.

Tirou a varinha do bolso de seu casaco e estendeu na direção de Hermione, ela pegou rapidamente e colocou no bolso de seu próprio casaco cinza.

— Por favor, só devolva-me quando a nossa conversa acabar — pediu de forma gentil.

Pela maneira como ela lhe mirou percebeu que havia ficado chocada com a forma educada que a tratou.

— Prometo que devolverei, não é minha intenção ficar com algo que não me pertence. Agora, fale logo o que você quer.

— A conversa será um pouco longa, não precisa ter tanta pressa. Sente-se — disse à ela, indicando um cobertor estendido sobre o chão frio de pedra.

Ele havia colocado o cobertor antes de Hermione chegar, achou melhor deixar tudo organizado, até para conseguir controlar melhor a dinâmica daquela conversa.

— Granger, não precisa ficar tão desconfiada — disse enquanto sentava-se no cobertor, — nem minha varinha está comigo. O que eu poderia fazer sem ela?

Hermione, ainda muito desconfiada, sentou-se no cobertor, mas não sentou muito próxima ao loiro, não confiava nele de maneira alguma. Sentou-se de modo que pudesse observar os movimentos do rapaz.

Draco deu um leve sorriso quando Hermione sentou-se, pelo menos ela o ouviria. Era apenas isso que ele precisava.

— A noite está bonita, não? — Perguntou Malfoy.

— Está sim, mas não foi para dizer isso que me chamou até aqui. — Hermione foi direta.

— Não, não foi. Apenas quis descontrair um pouco, já que o clima está tão tenso.

Hermione olhava para o rapaz ao seu lado atônita.

— Posso jurar que você não é Draco Malfoy, é alguém que bebeu a poção polissuco e está se passando por ele. Você até parece uma criatura civilizada — falou a garota de cabelos castanhos.

Draco riu de leve.

— Eu sou tão ruim assim? — Perguntou realmente querendo saber o que a jovem pensava.

— Um dos piores aqui de Hogwarts — respondeu ela.

O jovem rapaz agora tinha um sorriso triste em seus lábios.

— Em parte, é por isso que chamei você aqui também. — Malfoy respirou fundo antes de continuar. — Granger, você com certeza já deve saber que uma guerra se aproxima, agora é uma situação inevitável.

— Sim, eu já desconfiava, mas por que está contando-me isso? — Quis saber Hermione.

— Muitas pessoas morrem durante as guerras, muitas mesmo, — o garoto loiro suspirou pesadamente — eu não sei se sairei vivo dessa guerra que se aproxima.

— Não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar com essa conversa, Malfoy. — Disse Hermione.

— Vou explicar tudo, apenas tenha calma. Como eu estava dizendo, não sei até quando eu estarei vivo. — Draco tinha uma expressão melancólica em seu rosto — durante a minha vida toda deixei de fazer muitas coisas que eu desejava, somente para agradar a meus pais, esse foi um dos meus maiores erros. Recentemente, eu decidi não seguir mais seguir as ordens de meus pais e nem acatar aos seus desejos. Por isso, estou aqui hoje, com você.

Hermione escutava atentamente. O jovem Malfoy continuou a falar:

— Eu preciso contar algo a você, um sentimento que carrego há algum tempo comigo. Granger, eu estou apaixonado por você, isso já faz algum tempo, mais de um ano.

Hermione estava chocada demais para responder.

— O que eu fiz desde que te conheci foi te afastar, e posteriormente, afastar o sentimento que cresceu em mim. Eu me tornei o babaca que sou hoje por que, em parte, não tive coragem de admitir que admirava você, por que não tive coragem de tentar ser seu amigo.

— Você não pode estar falando sério. — A garota Granger não conseguia acreditar nas palavras de Draco.

— Acho que nunca falei tão sério em minha vida, é a primeira vez que estou sendo tão sincero com alguém.

— Malfoy, eu... — a tão eloquente Hermione não sabia o que falar diante da situação em que se encontrava.

— Não precisa dizer nada agora, Granger, eu sei que não sou uma boa pessoa, que não sou gentil, que não sou confiável e que estou lutando do lado das trevas há bastante tempo. Sei que não mereço nenhum sentimento bom que venha de você. Não estou te pedindo nada, apenas precisava que me ouvisse, não precisa retribuir meus sentimentos, nem me dizer nada. Eu só queria que soubesse o que sinto, não queria morrer carregando esse segredo, não queria morrer sem ao menos ter contado a você.

Hermione era uma jovem sensível e com um grande coração, apesar de Draco ser quem era, ela ficou tocada com as palavras dele.

— Eu realmente não sei que dizer a você, foi surpreendente ouvir tudo o que me disse.

— Tenho certeza que sim. — Concordou o loiro e continuou a falar — Apesar de tudo o que eu já fiz de ruim em minha vida, quero que saiba que grande parte de minhas atitudes não foram opções minhas, muitas vezes eu não tive escolha, precisei apenas obedecer ordens. Mas estou tentando mudar, é complexo, mas estou tentando, por você, para ser alguém que mereça um sentimento bom vindo de você. Eu havia dito a você que não queria nada em troca, mas eu acabei de mudar de ideia. Quero te pedir, que se ambos sairmos vivos dessa guerra, você me dê uma chance de mostrar que eu sou capaz de mudar e ser um bom homem. Quero que me dê a chance de provar que eu sou capaz de ser alguém que você queira ter ao seu lado. Só lhe peço a chance de mostrar isso. Eu não sou o monstro que aparento, grande parte de minha personalidade é apenas fachada. Granger, reforço que você não precisa responder nada agora, só peço que até o final dessa maldita guerra você tenha uma resposta para me dar, não importa se a resposta não for positiva, eu ainda assim quero ouvir suas palavras.

Hermione não sabia o que falar a Malfoy, de todas as situações possíveis que passaram pela sua cabeça sobre aquele encontro, nenhuma chegava nem perto da real.

— Malfoy, ainda não sei se acredito em você. E se tudo que você me falou foi apenas um truque ou uma armadilha para deixar-me confusa. E se a guerra acabar e eu for até você e você fingir que nunca tivemos essa conversa. Estou tão confusa, não consigo acreditar em suas palavras.

— Eu entendo, como eu disse, sei que não confiável. Mas, Granger, não deixe de pensar em meu pedido. Eu vou tentar, aos poucos, mostrar que estou falando a verdade. Como eu vou fazer isso eu ainda não sei, mas farei e avisarei você.

Hermione suspirou.

— Vou aguardar, vou te dar um voto de confiança. Assim que perceber que está mudando prometo pensar em seu pedido. Malfoy, eu espero que realmente esteja falando a verdade, pois se estiver mentindo e fazendo isso para me confundir, eu mesma vou caçar e matar você. — Disse a castanha.

Malfoy riu levemente, entendeu o tom irônico da jovem.

— Só quero que lembre-se que as mudanças serão muito sutis, tentarei ser uma pessoa melhor, mas isso não será fácil. Apesar de querer muito mudar, não quero ser morto como um traidor do Lorde das Trevas. Mas eu espero que consiga percebê-las.

Nos meses seguintes Hermione recebeu várias correspondências anônimas, que logo descobriu serem de Draco. Eram cartas breves que relatavam as pequenas boas ações que ele praticava, algumas delas Hermione conseguia ver, outras apenas descobria pelas cartas. Eram coisas pequenas, como salvar um aluno que estava sendo atormentado por seus colegas sonserinos, ajudar alguém que havia se perdido pelo castelo ou ajudar Madame Pince na biblioteca.

Ao final daquele semestre letivo, recebeu a última carta dele.

"Espero que minhas pequenas boas ações tenham mostrado que as palavras que disse a você são verdadeiras e que você realmente pense sobre meu pedido. Esta é minha última carta que envio a você, eu não poderei manter contato com no próximo semestre, será muito perigoso (para nós dois), não quero colocar você em perigo, mas saiba que estarei te observando de longe. E lembre-se, que mesmo que eu esteja acompanhando os seguires do Lorde das Trevas, eu não desisti de minha mudança, ainda quero ser alguém que mereça estar ao seu lado. Espero que compreenda a situação em que me encontro e não desista de acreditar em mim."

Hermione segurou a carta fortemente em suas delicadas mãos, entendia a situação de Draco, ele não teve liberdade de tomar suas próprias decisões, sua jornada havia sido trilhada pelas escolhas de seus pais. Hermione nunca respondia as cartas, sabia que não deveria, mas ficou com seu coração apertado, no próximo semestre ela não estaria em Hogwarts. Seus planos eram bem diferentes, incluíam salvar o mundo bruxo e derrotar Voldemort.

**~ x ~**

Alguns meses depois o dia da derradeira batalha de luz contra trevas havia chegado. Hogwarts agora era um campo de batalha. Harry Potter e Voldemort travavam sua última luta. O futuro do mundo bruxo dependeria daqueles dois.

Hermione lutava bravamente contra dois Comensais da Morte, tentava a todo custo, derrubá-los. E enquanto lutava, procurava por um garoto de cabelos extremamente loiros. Ela não sabia se Draco estava vivo ou morto, por vários meses não teve nenhuma notícia, nem de seus amigos mais próximos, como Neville ou Ginny.

Mas, pensou Hermione, agora não era o momento para perder a concentração, havia uma guerra acontecendo, uma guerra que ela precisava ajudar a vencer. Muitas vidas estavam em jogo, não poderia se dar ao luxo de ocupar sua mente com pensamentos sobre Draco Malfoy.

Os Comensais da Morte, aproveitando-se do curto momento de distração de Hermione, investiram fortemente contra ela. Eles eram fortes, estava difícil conseguir contra-atacar, estava conseguindo apenas defender-se. Em uma atitude um tanto desesperada, Hermione lançou um feitiço contra um dos Comensais, deixando sua guarda baixa, acertou seu alvo, viu o Comensal cair, mas tinha certeza de que o outro Comensal a atacaria, favorecendo-se daquele momento. Ela já estava preparada para ser acertada por um feitiço, quando, repentinamente, viu seu outro adversário cair a alguns passos de distância.

Olhou em volta, procurando quem o havia derrubado, havia sido um sonserino, ele aproximou-se, piscou para ela e disse:

— Cuidar de sua segurança durante essa batalha foi um pedido do Malfoy, — disse Zabini — vou ficar perto de você, assim conseguimos nos ajudar.

— O que houve com Malfoy?

— Não se preocupe, ele está bem, mas agora é um dos principais alvos do Lorde das Trevas, ele traiu os Comensais, o Lorde quer a cabeça dele, assim como quer a do Potter. Por isso ele não está aqui com você, pois se estivesse ao seu lado você seria um alvo mais visado ainda.

Hermione não perguntou mais nada, Draco havia traído as Trevas, isso era uma prova de que ele realmente havia mudado. Mas, ainda não poderia deixar sua mente divagar sobre ele. Precisava focar no presente, naquela batalha, precisavam vencer.

Zabini e Hermione uniram-se e conseguiram derrubar diversos seguidores das Trevas, depois de algum tempo a dupla finalmente avistou Draco. Ele havia acabado de estuporar um lobisomem que estava tentando atacar Ginny e seguia para derrubar mais seguidores das Trevas.

— Granger, ele mudou por você, — disse Zabini — abandonou tudo aquilo que ele conhecia e decidiu investir no desconhecido. Ele precisou engolir o imenso orgulho sonserino para ir até você, valorize isso, por que foi muito difícil — Zabini riu levemente.

Mas a conversa não pode seguir, pois parecia que os seguidores do Lorde das Trevas estavam se multiplicando. Não importava quantos eram derrubados, sempre surgiam mais. Tanto Hermione como Zabini já estavam exaustos, não sabiam mais quanto tempo aguentariam naquele ritmo de luta.

Hermione, por alguns momentos perdeu a esperança, realmente achou que não conseguiriam vencer aquela batalha. Mas um grito a tirou de seu estado pessimista.

Bellatrix havia gritado, um grito de dor, de horror. Os olhares se voltaram para aquela cena, Bellatrix estava ajoelhada ao lado do corpo de Voldemort. Harry Potter o havia destruído, finalmente.

Os seguidores das Trevas, assim que viram seu líder caído, começaram a abandonar o campo de batalha. Aqueles que lutavam ao lado de Harry, passaram a capturar os seguidores das Trevas que ainda estavam no campo de batalha, conseguiram prender inclusive Bellatrix Lestrange. Ela foi facilmente presa, devido ao estado de choque em que se encontrava, havia perdido sua razão de viver, não havia nada mais para ela naquele mundo.

Após parte do tumulto ter passado, Hermione passou a procurar seus amigos e também Draco, Zabini a acompanhava. A jovem olhava por todos os lados, mas não conseguia avistar ninguém a quem procurava. Depois de algum tempo percorrendo o campo de batalha, que um dia foi Hogwarts, ela encontrou Rony, que a abraçou forte. Ambos tinham lágrimas nos olhos, era quase impossível acreditar que aquilo tudo havia acabado. Rony apertou a mão de Zabini após Hermione explicar que ele a estava ajudando durante a batalha.

Os três seguiram atrás de Harry. Acharam o moreno ajudando alguns feridos, Hermione e Rony sabiam que Harry se culpava por tudo o que aconteceu, por isso tentava minimizar sua culpa ajudando aqueles que precisavam. Assim que se aproximaram de Harry, Hermione e Rony se uniram em um abraço carregado de alívio. Os três ainda estavam vivos, após tudo o que passaram e não foram poucas coisas. Harry também cumprimentou Zabini ao saber o que ele havia feito por Hermione.

— Harry, Rony, preciso da ajuda de vocês. Preciso achar o Malfoy, o mais rápido possível. — Disse Hermione.

— Porquê? — Perguntaram os dois em uma única voz.

— Depois eu explico, agora me ajudem! Vamos logo!

Hermione tomou a dianteira e passou a buscar Draco em meio aos destroços do que um dia havia sido um magnífico castelo. Os três rapazes ficaram para trás. Harry olhou para Zabini e perguntou:

— Sabe o que está acontecendo?

— Sei, — disse o rapaz — mas acho que não devo contar. Apenas ajudem a achar o Malfoy, quanto mais rápido o encontrarem, mais rápido vão descobrir o que está acontecendo.

Zabini, assim que terminou de falar, seguiu Hermione, os outros dois rapazes, sem muita escolha, fizeram o mesmo.

Encontraram Malfoy devido aos pedidos insistentes de Ginny, a menina ruiva pedia ajuda desesperadamente, mas ninguém parecia poder ajudá-la naquele momento, afinal, tudo à volta ainda estava caótico.

Draco Malfoy estava deitado no chão de pedra, Ginny estava sentada ao seu lado, pedindo por ajuda. Ao ver a cena, Hermione correu até a amiga, que chorava muito.

— O que aconteceu Ginny? — Perguntou Hermione.

— Ele me salvou, duas vezes, — disse a menina ruiva me meio a soluços e lágrimas. — A primeira vez ele derrubou um lobisomem que estava prestes a me atacar pelas costas, Malfoy acertou ele com um feitiço e o lobisomem caiu. Na segunda vez, um Comensal lançou contra mim um feitiço, eu já estava lutando com outro oponente, não conseguiria me defender, então, Malfoy que estava perto de mim, empurrou-me e recebeu o feitiço lançado. O feitiço deveria ter me acertado.

Harry foi até a ruiva, ajoelhou-se ao lado dela e abraçou-a.

Hermione ajoelhou-se ao lado de Draco, colocou a cabeça dele em seu colo delicadamente e segurou sua mão. Dos olhos dela corriam grossas lágrimas que caiam sobre o rosto do loiro.

— Droga, Malfoy! Você me fez um pedido e agora eu estou aqui com a resposta e você não pode me ouvir. Você não pode morrer antes de ouvir o que tenho para te dizer.

Hermione chorava, os amigos assistiam a cena sem entender que estava acontecendo, apenas sabiam que Malfoy havia salvado Ginny, decidiram não questionar nada naquele momento. O único que entendia a situação era Zabini, mas ele preferiu se manter em silêncio, Hermione era quem deveria contar aos amigos o que estava acontecendo.

Hermione parou de chorar repentinamente, olhou para o rosto de Draco com os olhos cheios de esperança. O loiro havia apertado levemente a mão da jovem, aquilo era um sinal de que ele ainda não havia desistido da vida e de Hermione.

— Ele está vivo! — Gritou a castanha. — Me ajudem a levá-lo até uma maca, me ajudem a encontrar um medibruxo para atendê-lo.

Rony e Zabini apressaram-se para pegar Draco e carregá-lo até o que havia sobrado do castelo de Hogwarts, Harry e as duas garotas os acompanharam. O que um dia foi o refeitório, agora era uma enfermaria improvisada. Os rapazes entraram com Draco nos braços, foram até a maca mais próxima e o deitaram sobre ela.

Um medibruxo aproximou-se, Harry, que ainda estava abraçado a Ginny, dirigiu a palavra a ele.

— Salve ele, por favor, pois ele salvou a mulher da minha vida. — Harry apertou mais Ginny em seu abraço.

Hermione, que também acompanhou os meninos, estava a ponto de desabar, quando Rony a abraçou. O ruivo alisou o cabelo dela tentando acalmá-la.

— Farei o meu melhor, — respondeu o medibruxo — só me deem um pouco de espaço.

Hermione acompanhava os gestos do medibruxo muito nervosa, queria saber logo se Malfoy ficaria bem. Mas, a pedido do medibruxo os cinco afastaram-se da maca onde Malfoy estava sendo atendido.

— Hermione, sei que não deve ser o melhor momento para isso. Mas pode nos contar o que está acontecendo, sua relação com Malfoy. — Pediu Harry.

— Claro, vocês tem todo o direito de saber, afinal são meus amigos.

Hermione contou tudo a eles, desde a declaração na Torre de Astronomia, as boas ações e relembrou a ajuda de Draco à Ginny. Contou sobre o que ele havia lhe pedido e ela estava pronta para respondê-lo. Seus amigos demoram um pouco a aceitar a situação e a compreender também.

— Queremos o melhor para você, — disse Rony — só estamos um pouco preocupados, não nos culpe. Mas se acha que o Malfoy merece essa chance de provar que mudou e que pode ser alguém melhor, eu te apoiarei em sua decisão.

— Eu também te apoiarei, — Ginny falou enquanto abraçava a amiga — se não der certo, estaremos aqui, te receberemos de braços abertos e sem julgamentos.

— Obrigada, Ginny e Rony. Suas palavras são muito importantes para mim. — agradeceu Hermione.

Agora a castanha se voltava para Harry, esperando suas palavras. O garoto de cabelos bagunçados passou as mãos sobre o rosto antes de dizer algo.

— Se você acha que é a decisão certa, eu também te apoiarei, mesmo ainda detestando o Malfoy ele salvou Ginny, merece uma chance.

Hermione foi até o amigo e o abraçou fortemente.

— Obrigada pelo apoio, Harry.

Zabini estava meio deslocado olhando aquela cena, nunca teve amigos tão próximos como esses quatro pareciam ser. Seria bom para Malfoy ter pessoas assim perto dele. Ainda mais agora, quando ele decidiu abandonar tudo aquilo que conhecia.

**~ x ~**

Alguns dias depois Hermione chega a recepção do hospital St. Mungus.

— Senhorita Granger, que ótimo vê-la, — disse a recepcionista — tenho boas notícias, ele acordou hoje pela manhã.

Hermione deu um largo sorriso.

— Posso vê-lo?

— Sim. Só seguir até o quarto dele. O médico já deve ter terminado os exames.

Hermione concordou com a cabeça, despediu-se e foi em direção ao quarto onde ele estava. Bateu a porta do quarto 407.

— Entre — um voz disse de dentro do quarto.

Hermione abriu a porta vagarosamente. Assim que avistou o loiro sentado em seu leito abriu um sorriso carinhoso. Malfoy pareceu muito feliz em ver a castanha, mas sou sorriso era pequeno e discreto.

— Como se sente? — Perguntou Hermione.

Ele abriu um sorriso um pouco maior dessa vez antes de responder.

— Vivo.

— Bom, isso é ótimo — disse ela de maneira divertida.

Mas logo mudou seu humor, viu a marca negra no braço desnudo de Draco. Ele percebeu a mudança dela e o motivo, cobriu a marca rapidamente com a mão direita.

— Como eu já tinha lhe falado antes, eu não tinha poder sobre meu futuro, muitas coisas foram impostas a mim, inclusive essa maldita marca.

Ele vagarosamente tirou a mão que estava cobrindo a marca para expô-la novamente. Hermione deu um sorriso triste e pegou a mão do loiro, colocando entre as suas.

— Penso que não deve ter sido nada fácil para você, mas isso não importa mais agora. O que realmente importa agora é que para mim você é um herói. Primeiro por ter ajudado a derrotar Voldemort, por ter atrasado os Comensais e avisado sobre a entrada deles no castelo, McGonagall me contou isso, foi muito corajoso da sua parte enfrentar as ordens de Voldemort. E segundo, por ter salvo a vida da minha melhor amiga duas vezes. Você realmente foi ótimo, nem sei como posso te agradecer.

— Mas eu sei — disse o loiro com ar divertido — me dê a resposta que pedi a você meses atrás. Me responda se eu mereço a chance de tentar ser alguém que mereça você.

— Eu pensei muito sobre o que você me pediu, todos os lados da questão. Não foi nada fácil chegar a uma conclusão. Mas eu finalmente tinha tomado minha decisão e no dia da batalha eu estava pronta para te responder, mas devido a tudo que aconteceu não consegui falar com você. O que aconteceu durante a batalha só reforçou a certeza de que você merecia a chance que me pediu. Então, Malfoy, sua resposta é sim.

Ele apertou de leve a mão dela.

— Tem certeza? — Ele quis saber. — Ainda sou eu, Draco Malfoy, eu posso ter mudado muito, mas eu nunca deixarei de ser eu.

Hermione riu.

— Acho que consigo sobreviver ao seu sarcasmo terrível.

**~ x ~**

Hermione está sentada em um banco de madeira, aguardando o julgamento de Draco. Já está há algumas horas no Ministério da Magia acompanhando o andamento do caso. Draco está sendo acusado de diversos crimes, a principal acusação é associação ao Lorde das Trevas.

A jovem já tinha dado seu depoimento ao Ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, Ginny também. Nesse momento, quem falava em favor de Draco era Harry, Hermione esperava que as palavras de Harry tivessem bastante peso no momento de decidirem a sentença do loiro. Hermione estava muito nervosa.

Nos meses que se seguiram a saída de Draco do hospital, eles não tiveram tempo para conhecerem-se melhor ou sair em um encontro, já que logo que Draco recebeu alta foi intimado pelo Ministério. Passaram todo o tempo que tinham juntos preparando a defesa dele junto com um advogado indicado pela família Weasley.

Harry acabara de sair da sala onde ocorria o julgamento para se juntar as garotas.

— Qual a situação Harry? — Quis saber Hermione.

— Ainda não dá pra ter certeza de nada, Rony está dando seu depoimento agora. Mas a situação do Malfoy não é das melhores.

Cerca de trinta minutos mais tarde, Rony se junta aos amigos. Ele olha para Hermione e suspira.

— Não sei se pude ajudá-lo, mas eu tentei, juro que tentei. Fiz o melhor para responder às perguntas do Ministro de modo que favorecessem o Malfoy.

Hermione suspirou.

— Eu sei que fez o melhor que pode, obrigada por ter vindo até aqui hoje.

— Eu nunca faltaria, ele salvou minha irmã, era o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por ele. — Respondeu o ruivo.

Ficaram aguardando por mais algum tempo até um dos aurores responsáveis pela segurança abrir a porta e chama-los.

— Senhores e senhoras, podem retornar, o veredicto será revelado em poucos minutos.

Os quatro entraram na sala onde estava sendo realizado o julgamento, sentaram-se em um local onde pudessem ver bem a Draco. Este, por sua vez, estava no centro da sala, sentado em uma grande cadeira que ficava em frente ao púlpito onde o Ministro fazia as perguntas, sua aparência estava muito abatida. Hermione olhava para ele com compaixão, ele devia estar cansado, o julgamento já durava horas e horas.

Malfoy olhou para Hermione, seus olhos azuis acinzentados ainda carregavam esperança. Quando ela sorriu para ele, seu coração encheu-se de alegria, ele precisava sair daquele julgamento um homem livre, precisava fazer isso por ela, para estar ao lado dela.

— Estamos todos aqui para ouvir a sentença final do julgamento de Draco Malfoy. — Disse o Ministro Shacklebolt. — Após me reunir com meus conselheiros, analisamos a conduta do acusado. O senhor Malfoy teve uma conduta duvidosa por muitos anos, onde não era possível afirmar sua ligação com Voldemort, mesmo seu pai sendo um Comensal da Morte. Segundo nossas informações e depoimentos, o Senhor Malfoy tornou-se um Comensal da Morte contra sua vontade, mas sob as ordens de Voldemort, há cerca de dois anos. Acabou servindo a Voldemort e executando várias de suas ordens.

Draco não podia negar nada do que estava sendo mencionado, ele realmente executou várias ordens do Lorde das Trevas, não tinha escolha, a vida de sua mãe estava em risco. Mesmo assim, nada justifica suas más ações.

O Ministro continuou a explanação.

— No entanto, levando em conta os acontecimentos do último ano, podemos perceber a notável mudança de lealdade do Senhor Malfoy. Graças aos seus esforços, foi possível descobrir o plano de Voldemort para invadir Hogwarts, o senhor Malfoy também conseguiu atrasar a entrada dos Comensais da Morte no castelo o máximo possível e trabalhou como espião para o Ministério da Magia. Suas ações deste último ano salvaram inúmeras vidas bruxas.

Draco respirava tenso, não sabia o que esperar de sua sentença. Seria mandado para Azkaban como seu pai? Não queria isso.

— Senhor Malfoy, apesar de sua contribuição para a sociedade bruxa, não é um membro exemplar. Então, sua sentença irá tentar corrigir isso. O Senhor fará cem horas de cursos sobre Estudo dos Trouxas, aqui no Ministério, sob a orientação de Caridade Burbage, também fará cem horas de trabalho comunitário na Seção de Controle do Mau Uso dos Artefatos dos Trouxas sob a orientação de Arthur Weasley. E irá promover permanentemente campanhas, em Hogwarts, sobre respeito a todos os bruxos, independente da linhagem sanguínea. Dito isso, sessão encerrada. — O Ministro bateu seu martelo sobre o púlpito.

Muitos murmúrios foram ouvidos, alguns reclamando da sentença branda de um Malfoy e que ele realmente merecia estar em Azkaban. Outros apoiavam a decisão do Ministro, graças a ajuda do jovem, muitas vidas foram poupadas, principalmente dos estudantes de Hogwarts, as pessoas cochichavam enquanto estavam deixando o ambiente, ao final, apenas Hermione e os amigos permaneciam no ambiente junto a Draco.

Hermione saiu de seu lugar assim que Shacklebolt encerrou a sessão. Foi o mais rápido que pode em direção a Malfoy, mas estava um pouco complicado passar pelas pessoas que estavam se retirando. Este, por sua vez, estava estupefato, sua sentença era mínima, não seria preso, não iria para Azkaban. Poderia ficar ao lado de Hermione. Precisava ir até ela, abraçá-la, agradecê-la, levantou-se para poder ir até ela. Assim que concluiu seu pensamento, delicados braços o rodearam. Hermione tinha vindo até ele, ela o estava abraçando. Havia tanta coisa não dita naquele abraço, mas Draco entendia, mesmo sem ter ouvido uma palavra sequer de Hermione.

Malfoy a apertou em seus braços e falou próximo ao ouvido da castanha.

— Você ouviu, eu estou livre, estou livre de tudo. Eu sou livre agora!

Hermione riu.

— Sim, eu ouvi. Você apenas precisa aprender a ser um bruxo melhor para a sociedade. — Disse ela em tom zombeteiro.

Ele afastou-se um pouco para retribuir a ironia, mas assim que encarou o rosto da castanha, seus olhos encontraram-se, tudo à volta dos dois pareceu desaparecer.

De maneira um tanto desajeitada, Draco aproximou seus lábios dos de Hermione e os selou. Aprofundou um pouco o beijo, passou uma mão pela nuca e a outra pela cintura da jovem e a puxou mais para perto. Era um beijo cheio de sentimentos e significados. Em um primeiro momento Hermione ficou sem reação, não esperava tal atitude de Draco. Mas logo passou a retribuir o beijo apaixonado do loiro.

Os amigos de Hermione, já sabendo da natureza da relação dos dois, não acharam nada incomum a atitude de Malfoy. Já tinham aceitado que Hermione e Draco inevitavelmente iniciariam um relação. Zabini, que veio acompanhar o desfecho da situação do amigo, apenas riu do casal e sussurrou "finalmente", logo depois deixou a sala de julgamento.

Draco afastou-se de Hermione vagarosamente, uma de suas mãos agora estava acariciando o rosto da jovem. Seus olhos estavam presos nos dela.

— Me desculpe, — disse o loiro — não foi assim que imaginei nosso primeiro beijo, não nesse lugar, não cercado de pessoas. Mas fiquei tão feliz pela minha sentença que me deixei levar pelas minha emoções, eu queria muito beijar você.

Hermione suspirou e logo depois deu um sorriso travesso.

— Eu entendo, eu também queria muito esse beijo, eu não culpo você. Se você não tivesse tomado a iniciativa e me beijado, eu teria beijado você.

Draco riu.

— Fico muito feliz em saber. — Ele aproximou seu rosto do dela e continuou a falar. — Então, posso beijar você outra vez, Hermione?

— Sempre que quiser, Draco. — respondeu a jovem com um sincero sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
